Administrative Core: Project Summary The Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) is administered by the Koch Institute for Integrative Cancer Research at MIT under the direction of Cynthia Quense, the Assistant Director for Administration. The Koch Institute has a centralized administrative system to support the Members within the Koch Institute building. This structure allows for knowledge and specialization within functional areas while providing administrative staff that are very familiar with the individualized needs of Members and their respective laboratories. The central administrative team (known as the Headquarters Office (HQ)) provides full support in the following key areas: CCSG Administration Processes & Administrative Oversight Koch Institute Leadership, Executive Committee and CCSG / Faculty Meetings Scientific Advisory Board support Koch Institute Membership Processes Faculty Recruitment & Retention ? coordinated with Academic Departments Finance: pre and post award and discretionary fund oversight Pilot Project and Fellowship Award Processes Program and Grant Administration Human Resources (HR) Operations & Space Management (Including renovations, facilities & building maintenance) Reception and Office Management Koch Institute Events and Community activities Coordination and oversight of research administration areas including Environment, Health, and Safety (EHS), Core Facilities and faculty Lab Managers and Administrative Assistants Coordination and linking with MIT Administrative Offices and Academic Departments In addition, the HQ team provides CCSG-specific administrative support to Cancer Center Members outside of the building in the areas of: core facilities operations and billing, membership, program support, funding announcements, Pilot Project and other internal funding processes including cancer-related fellowships. Full administrative support is provided to the entire membership for collaborative grants, including the current U54s; PS-OC and CSBC; as well as donor-sponsored centers and initiatives such as the Marble Center for Cancer Nanomedicine, the Center for Precision Cancer Medicine, the Ludwig Center for Molecular Oncology at MIT and the Stem Cell Initiative.